Nigga one up!
by WishfulThinker1913
Summary: Jazmin and Yazmin are twin sister moving back to Woodcrest after moving 8 years ey are completely identical except for their competitive personalities and their taste in guys. But will their competitiveness make them to blind to see whats in front of them, or will they get to caught up in the game. Dancing, Fighting and Loving...
1. We're Moving?

Jazmine DuBois…

Had just finished her sophomore year, She was walking to her home in Sacramento California. Her book bag over one shoulder, sunglasses on her face and her phone in her hand, she was texting and not paying attention to the familiar route to her home. Her dad had texted her, which in itself was weird; her dad could barely work the toaster let alone the little flip phone he had. And not only did he text her but what he texted her was even more weird, staring at the screen that said,' C ST8 H I HV S!'

I mean what was that even supposed to mean… is this a code for something? She came to the familiar house she'd been staying in for the past 8 years. Her dad's car in the driveway and to her utter surprise her mother's blue Chevy truck was also there, which means Yazmin, was also there. Yazmin is her younger twin sister (by 6 minutes and 58 seconds (best almost seven minutes of my life)). Yazmin and she were completely identical in looks. Same slender yet muscular build, wild strawberry blond curls that flew every which way, the only difference is that while Jazmin's eyes were a hunter green, Yazmin's eyes were a soft green, almost silver.

She almost turned and ran away, she loves her sister don't get her wrong but as much as they looked alike, they had two completely different outlooks on life. While Jazmin was diligent and hardworking, everything seems to come so much easier to her sister. She And Jazmin competes for almost everything. Who has the best grades, which got the lead in the ballet or the school play. Jazmin knows for a fact that if her sister at the age of 5 hadn't said 'I could so get a black belt before you' when they watched Karate Kid one Saturday, she would not have it this day. But Jazmin worked ten times as hard as her sister, Her YOUNGER sister and she could still never beat her.

She started to walk away from the massive home that her and her father lived in, when the door suddenly opened, her father and sister standing in the door way. 'HOOOOOONEEEEEYYYYY, your home!" Her father Tom Dubois yelled out the front door making her cringe. Yazmin smiling next to him her curly hair pulled back into a pony tail over her shoulder. She slowly made her way to the door glaring at her sister.

"Hi daddy, what's going on? What's mom doing here and what is the devil doing here?" She said entering the house, walking past her sister without acknowledging her.

"Oh bite me Jazz, still sour over this morning?"

"I totally beat you at gym, you totally trip me at the last minute, Yazzie" she said turning to her. Both of them bent forward in the same fashion.

"Your just clumsy, stop being such a baby 'big' sister."

Then her mom came around the corner, her mom was in short jean shorts and an off the shoulder crop top with the American flag on it, showing off her taught tummy and belly ring. Her mom looked like a 25 year old instead of the 35 she was. Her long blond hair and perfect teeth and smile, she looked like Blake Lively, in the last season of gossip girl. She opened her arms and pulled her into a hug. "Oh c'mon girls stop yelling at each other." Their parents divorced when they were 8, it was kind of the reason that they moved out here.

"She started it" we both yelled at the same time. We glared at each other, our parents looked between us.

"Now girls," Their father says, "we have something really important to talk about."

The girls looked at each other, the last time they 'had something to talk about' they were getting a divorce and we moved to California. Our parents sat us both down on the couch and mom cleared her throat. "Well," she continued. "You two and your dad are moving and IwasInvitedToGoOnAtwoyearSabadicalInRussia!" She said in one quick breath, and like me when she was nervous she just continued talking." Isn't that amazing! I get to go to Russia and since I can't take my car with me, when you move all the way across the country back to Woodcrest and get your license you two can so have it, totally paid for and the insurance is good for the next four years."

They both were stunned into silence, they somehow had grabbed each other's hands and Jazmin had squeezed her sister's hand. Their mom was flighty so they know this is something that could happen. Their mom was always on the move, she couldn't stand being still, and it's kind of the reason their parents got divorced.

"And hons," their dad continued," I was able to find a lovely place for me to open a beauty Salon, what do you think of the name 'Dubois'. Oh and we are moving back into the old house that we had before we moved here. So what do you think?" he asked while they both looked at us. Their dad was very eccentric; he was a 6'5 buff black dude with a tattoo of a chain on his neck, who loved nothing more than hair and makeup. The only reason the girls hair looks as great as it does is because of their father. But then the girls finally realized what he had just said.

"Wait…What? We're moving back to Woodcrest?" they said simultaneously. Realizing they were still holding hands like they did when they were little, they put their hands in their laps.

JAZMINS POV

I couldn't believe this, I had just gotten used to everything here in California with Yazzie and me going back and forth between mom and dad's house, they lived around the corner from us a good 15 min walk five min drive away. We were doing great in school and we finally got our schedules right, and between dance and gymnastics studying and our martial arts class, that's not an easy thing to do. But this isn't the first time we would have to adjust because of our parents and it won't be the last time. I just hope that they can at least wait until we graduate before doing anything more.

"okay, when do we leave?" we said and both of my parents smiled and hugged us in a big sloppy hug, which makes me happy. My mom is still hugging us when daddy leaves to make a call, before he is completely out of ear shot I hear, "ah yes, they agreed to-" then he was too far for me to hear. Mommy was still holding her arms around us. Mom used to be the same height as us but we're a couple inches taller now than her at my 5'7. Daddy is 6'5 so we must get our height from him, but we look just like our mom. We had the same green big eyes and tiny little nose, our skin color was a few shades darker than hers but our skin was clear and healthy. She released us and looked in our eyes, and smiled her megawatt smile, a tear coming from her eye.

Oh NO, "Mommy! You cannot start crying! Mommy, NO!" Yazzie said clinging on to her for dear life. I was trying to remember every inch of her. Her glossy blond hair that she has been growing from the time we left Maryland, the way she smelled of sunshine and the ocean. Even her laugh that reminded me of all the times we have laughed together.

"I am going to miss you so much honey." She said, "Jazzy baby you have to call me and text me and video skype me and we can get this app called glide, Yazzie honey, you too we can be besties even from far away. Don't grow older and stay the same for me please?" We just laughed, we both knowing that won't happen but I nod my head in her shoulder anyway.

"I want some of those Russian stacking dolls for Christmas, and handwritten letters." I said holding back my own tears.

"and I want a Russian boy with a cute accent and that is financially stable." Yazzie said

"when do you leav-" I was interrupted by daddy entering the room again.

"Alright Sarah, the cab is here to take you to the airport." What? Right now? Mommy kisses me on the forehead and moves some of the wild curls from in front of my face and smiles. She does the same to Yaz.

"Don't give your father too much trouble okay sweethearts, and I love you." She kissed my forehead again. We walked arm and arm to the door, and when we opened the door the cab was indeed there. She gave us both one more hug and then she left. I felt a tear go down my cheek but, I'll see her again.

The taxi went down the street and when we could no longer see it daddy brought us back in the house, closing the door behind us. "okay girls we leave next week so pack your clothes and anything you need the house back in Woodcrest still has all of our furniture. "

Yazmin and I both started up the steps to get to our shared floor, we both had our own rooms and bathrooms just on the same floor, she was walking slightly ahead of me when she stops and I run into her back.

"yaz wha-"

"SHHH" she steps forward being silent and I do as well, then I hear it a little bump and someone scratching. What is that? We walk closer to my bedroom door where the noises were being emitted she does this hand movement which mean get on the other side.

"Open the door Jaz" she says in a whisper

"Me? You open the door." I say back in the same whisper

"It's your door, open it."

I couldn't deny that fact, I nod my head and reach for the handle. Slowly pushing it down and quickly opening the door then look down to see two little fluffy dogs. "OH MY GOD" we both said only I said it excitedly while Yaz seemed more horrified.

I kneel down to the dogs that immediately attack me with cute fluffy doggy kisses . Yaz steps around us and sits on my bed and then the dog on the left goes to her and started to scratch it's little cut paws at her leg.

"AWWWWWW see Yazzie, It likes you." I said and then under my breath I said "at least someone does."

"Eww get away you ball of fluff." She gently moves it back with her foot, and the little thing just smiles and sneezes.

"AWWWWWWW" we both say at the same time, only Yazzie quickly realizes that she showed emotion and just picked the thing up and out it in her lap. Then dad walks into the door way, he is smiling.

"I see you two found your dogs, they are twins just like you two. Your mom and I decided to get them as a thank you for being so understanding." He said "Do you like them?"

"oh daddy she is the cutest thing I think I ever did see." I said

"I guess it's not completely ugly. Still a mutt though."

"Well I'm glad you like them, "he says smiling. "Now we leave in a week let us get to packing."

The dogs barked a tiny bark at the same time as if to say let's get to work.

Huey Freeman…

"Aye nigga, open yo damn door. Granddad said go mow the lawn and turn off that punk ass music." Ugh not one moment of peace ever. All I am trying to do is get a few minutes of meditation in and can't even do that. I exhaled the breath in my lungs, I was in a handstand my shirt off and wearing black basketball shorts. I lowered one leg and then the other and then another round of loud banging on my room door came from my, oh so lovable little brother Riley.

"Nigga, I'm not gon' tell yo ass again, get the oof-" I open the door and kicked him in the gut, launching him across the hallway.

"I heard you the first time, bang on my door like a Neanderthal again and you'll get worse than a kick in the gut." I said exiting the room and going downstairs. I heard riley get up and try to get me from behind.

"Bitch nigga, who da fuck you think your hitting, I am THE 'YOUNG REEZY' nigga, the silver spoon coon. Yo ol' hatin ass surprising a nigga like you aint got no couth. Niggah- he said trying to kick me down the steps, but I just step over to the left and he went flying down the steps and crash landing in to the vase granddad kept next to the door.

"What the fuck are you lil niggas doing now?" granddad yelled from his recliner.

"Riley broke your vase." Huey said, going into the kitchen.

"Riley, I'm going to beat the black off you." Granddad said getting up and cracking his belt at Riley.

"Granddad ouch it's Huey fault, ouch he being a hatin' ouch ass nigga again."

Huey placed his ear phones in his ears and went to the back yard to get the lawn mower out the shed. A song came on his head phones it was a Biggie song and he started to nod his head along to the beat. Pushing the lawn mower out to the front lawn He started the lawn mower moving it from one end of the lawn to the other, in the burning hot sun, he noticed a moving truck sitting in the house across the street. Who would want to move to this boring ass neighborhood and into a house that hasn't had anyone one in it since we moved here eight years ago? After about thirty min of mowing, he is finally done mowing and pushes the lawn mower to the side of the house, he sees something orange in the corner of his eye and turns to see a girl looking out of the window. She had long curly hair that was a reddish blond color; she was ripped with a six pack and green eyes I could see from here.

Well Damn…

Jazmin Dubois…

It's hot, and the sun is shining. I was in the diver seat of our new blue Chevy, Yazzie was in the passenger seat and daddy was driving the truck with all of our boxes in it in front of us. We just left the airport and were driving to our home in Woodcrest. Having not been here for eight years, Istill remembered a lot. The familiar houses and the big high school that was only a few blocks away from where we lived on timid deer lane. Yazzie and I were both looking out the windows and examining the surroundings, and reminiscing.

"Oh look at that, the old studio is still there. I wonder how Jamell is and didn't she get married?" Yaz said, pointing out the window.

"That's what she said on facebook and Kelcey is what almost nine now, wow."

"We have to stop by there soon."

"We will, we need to get settled in first though. We should talk to dad about getting re enrolled there and we still have to find a dojo."

"I'm sure they have one somewhere." She then looked at me and then my outfit and chuckled. "how did we end up in the same outfit?" Then I noticed that we were indeed dressed in similar blue jean shorts and Nirvana crop tops except while mine was a pink hers was blue.

"Awww you wanted to be like your big sister didn't you." I patted her head.

"bitch, I will cut you."

"Try me hoe" I said pulling up to the house.

The house was big but not as big as our place in Sacramento, but it did have a pool and a finished basement. Daddy was already out of the truck opening it, while we got out of the car and let out Gambino and Kendrick. This is what we decided to name our little dogs, mine was Gambino and Yazzie named her Kendrick.

"Ahhh, it's good to be back. I missed this place." He said carring a big box filled with his numerous different hair care products. "You girls can grab, some boxes and bring them into the house. Luckily there isn't a lot of them." This was true the house still had all of our old furniture so with a little dusting and some elbow Greece all will be better.

A few hours later and the place looked good as new. I looked out the window to my room and it was facing the house across the street, I look down and see an old man walk out the front door, he was handsome. He was around 60 years old and had grey hair, he walked up to daddy and they started to have a conversation. I decided to explore while Yazzie was preoccupied by getting her room together. I walk out the front door with Gambino and Kendrick on their leashes. I immediately know where I want to go. I wonder if the big tree is still there, it is my favorite spot because you can see all of Woodcrest from the top of the hill it's on.

Walking the familiar route that I still seem to remember from oh so long ago, I see it and it's much bigger than when I last saw it but it still has that perfect curve that is perfect to lay your back on. I get to the top of the hill and sit down at the tree. The sun was just setting much earlier than I was used to going to have to get on east coast time and soon. i wonder if mommy is okay in Russia she texted me a few hours ago asking for pictures of Yazzie and I.

My phone vibrated 'J come home we having guest over for dinner. The new neighbors X.x'

Well time to meet the neighbors.

Huey Freeman

"Boys get dressed, we are going over to the Dubois's, for dinner." granddad came into the living room where Riley was playing grand theft auto five and I was re-rereading the Malcom X biography.

"What type name is Dewbwah? He a gay nigga?" Riley so eloquently stated.

"No Mr. Dubois and his daughter invited us, so get ready we leave in ten minutes."

I sighed and slid on my shoes, I was wearing a black shirt and cargo shorts with some flip flops, I hope he didn't expect me to get any more ready than this. Riley came down five min later wearing a fresh white beater and blue jeans that were hanging to low on his hips. I rolled my eyes and granddad came right after him.

"Ready boys?" we walked the short distance between our houses, Riley knocks on the door and a man opens it yelling, "the freeman's are here, hello I'm Tom Dubois but you can call me tom." He says and Riley and I's mouths were wide open this man was large, Not like fat but huge. He stood at least 6'5 I am already 6'2 and riley and granddad are 6'1. Granddad spoke first.

"you have a lovely home Tom, these are my grandsons Huey," he gestured to me as we walked into the house, "and Riley. Say hello boys.'

I did a head nod and Riley said 'Sup', and we walked further into the house.

NO POV

Jazmin was in her room putting her hair in a ponytail and finishing putting on mascara, she herd her father yell upstairs that the freeman were here. 'Great,' she thought why her father would invite guest over the first night they are here is a mystery to her and Yasmin who was downstairs in the kitchen cooking. Her hair was flowing her father had straightened it for her, she herd her father talking to the neighbors that just walked into the door.

She herd a bump from upstairs, Huey also herd the noise and looked toward the steps, all of a sudden a small bundle of hair and legs rushed passed him pushing him into the door.

"Sorry, move out the way. Jazzy don't-"she was interrupted by another crash. Jazmin who was upstairs looking for her hoop earrings in her sister's room immediately tripped on the boxes piled at the door. Then fell again knocking the earrings off her sister's dresser. She immediately thought this wouldn't happen if her sister stopped taking her things.

"Ugh Yazmin."

Tom grabbed the boys. "Okay while my daughters finish getting ready, let's have a seat at the table. "

Huey Riley and Robert, followed him in to the beautiful dining room. Huey needed a moment, "Mr. Dubois where is your bath room?"

"Oh, Right upstairs first door across the hall on the right."

Huey walked up the steps and saw the door but before he could get to it the same hair on legs came rushing at him.

"Ugh Move it, Afro Thunder." The girl with light green eyes said to him.

"why the hell are you running down a narrow hallway"

"it's my hallway and I do as I please, not git." She walked down the steps her hair bouncing as she went. Whatever, I just hope this dinner doesn't last long. As he was turning the corner the same girl was walking towards him. She looked at him with dark green eyes. "Hello" she said walking past him her ponytail swinging as she walked.

Wait, hold on. He turned around but the girl was gone, ugh what a weird de ja vu moment. He no longer felt the need to pee so he just washed his hands and went back downstairs.

As he entered the dining room the Girl was sitting there with her hair down.

"Afro Thunder, you made it." She exclaimed

"Ha Afro Thunder," Riley said " imma have to use that one." He hi fived the girl sitting next to him, while Tom and Robert we talking amongst themselves at the other end of the table.

"I would prefer if you didn't, and you should stop as well."

"oh so scary, what are you going to do fro?" she said getting up and heading out the door to the kitchen, where her sister was finishing the veggie lasagna.

"Here Jazzy go in there and take the bread and salad I'll finish the lasagna and bring it out. You have to meet these boys."

"you not messing with them too much are you Yazzie it's only been a day."

"Pssh, Time waits for no man." Jazmin laughed taking the bread and salad to put on the table.

Her pony tail swinging threw the door she sat the food down in front of Riley.

"Welcome, everyone dinner is almost ready. "She said noticing the handsome boy with the afro glaring at her. Not sure what she did she sits next to him. Huey wonders why this girl keeps putting her hair up if she is just going to take it down again.

"why do you keep putting your hair up if you just take it down again?" He asked her

"what are you talking about?" she said "my hair has been like this all day?"

"You were just in here, and you hair was down though." The boy sitting across from her said.

"this is the first time I'm entering this room though, so how is that possible."

"why lie, you were just sitting right there calling me Afro thunder"

"I am certain your mother didn't name you Afro Thunder so why would I call you that, unless that is your name?"

"why would 'Afro thunder' be my name?"

Then the door leading to the kitchen opens again, entering the other girl in the home. "Nigga your afro so big it has its own weather. And every time you swing your head I hear thunder claps."

Huey and Riley both swung their heads to the door, looking at the copy of the girl sitting next to him.

Jasmin rolled her eyes finally understanding and turned to Huey. "Hello, My name Is Jazmin Dubois and- she was interrupted by her sister.

"And I am Yazmin Dubois. Pleasure"

OH, Twins.

Well Damn…


	2. Hello Twins

Huey Freeman...

Wait, I think as I look back and forth between them. Jazmin and Yazmin, have the same face. The same pouty lips and high cheek bones, their eyes were different though Yazmin's eyes were much softer almost silver green, which is such a contradictory aspect to have with her hard personality. While Jazmin's eyes were the deepest green I have ever seen, but they shined when she smiles, like now with her waiting for me to say something, instead of looking at her like she is an alien. She's a twin why was this so surprising, why is talking to her hard?

"DAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYMMMMM, Der is two of yous. Twins B, shit." Riley said looking between them "How do you tell each other a part." I shook my head. What the hell Riley, where is the couth in that boy.

"Oh, we don't, we just switch bodies from time to time just to fuck with people." Yazmin says sitting down.

"Yazzie, be nice. My sister has no home training, I'm sorry we should have just kept her in her kennel." She says turning to me.

"I understand completely, Riley is like keeping a pet monkey, only I'm sure a monkey can be trained." I said staring at Jazmin who laughed a tinkle laughed that almost made me smile… almost.

"Hey" siblings across the table said together.

"Nigga I ain't no damn monkey, get yo life B." Riley said scooping some of the Lasagna on to his plate, then taking a big bite. "Awww shit, this good twins." He says eating more of it. Then the container of lasagna got to me and I passed.

"What's wrong fro, you don't like lasagna?"

"Yazzie, he doesn't have to have any if he doesn't want to." She said scooping some on her plate.

"it's Just I don't eat beef, and you shouldn't either, I am certain that the big corporations are pumping them full of pesticides and by products, so they can get more meat with less cows and which means less land to take care of and more product, filling up their greedy pockets with cash made by the deaths of mostly black people who are susceptible to all kinds' heart dieses from their overpriced meat." I said everyone looking at me.

"Should I continue, or will you stop looking at me like I just told you something surprising. If you don't know the government is trying to kill us then you are more stupid than you look." And to my surprise Jazmin started laughing.

"Huey you are a riot." She said I raised my eyebrow, how is the death of millions of black people funny. "It's just this is vegetarian lasagna, no meat in it but tofu is. But I guess you can say the same bias and overly dramatic statement to that as well huh."

Then before I could say anything Tom and Granddad walked into the room laughing. Wait when did they leave, and where did they go?

"Oh Kids lovely, dinners already served." Tom said taking his seat at the head of the table." Yazmin I hope you aren't messing with our guest."

"How are you going to immediately assume I am being troublesome?"

"I never have this type of problem." Jazmin announced. "It's okay though, I'll always be there for you."

"Do ya'll ever stop going at it." Riley said looking between the two.

They honestly looked at him and then tom Jazmin and Yazmin started laughing. "This is not us going at it," Jazmin stated "If we were really mad at each other you would know it."

"Anyway, "Granddad said. "This lasagna taste amazing, which one of you is the cook."

"Well, we both did something," Yazmin said "I boiled the noodles and cooked the tofu."

"While I did, the vegetables, the trick is to sauté them before adding them." Jazmin continued. These girls are fascinating to watch, even for me. They work well together but in weird ways, so different yet very much alike. And then like that I lost interest, I get bored easily with the mundane. I have noticed this about myself that's why I love book so much, you never have to stay in a singularity. I spend a lot of time meditating and learning martial arts, so I am usually stuck in my thoughts.

I feel someone staring at me, and turn my head to see Jazmin staring at me with those dark green orbs she calls eyes. Then I here Granddad ask Tom something about his work and since I was curious about it I listened in.

"Well, I went to Harvard Law and graduated top of my class, but when I was lined up for a great job, I did the stupidest thing my parents think I could've done. I declined the offer, to become a beautician." I stopped, this family, is full of surprises. I mean I was expecting anything but that.

"Awww Nigga you gay." I immediately kicked him under the table. "nigga ow, the fuck you kick me for Huey damn."

"Boy, watch yo damn mouth."

Yazmin laughs, "You all are funny."

Tom clears his throat, "ummm no Riley, I am not gay. I just like making people pretty. I got my own spot for a beauty salon right off of drummer and Hyland, by the dance studio and the chicken place."

"Congratulations Tom."

Jazmin Dubois…

Oh that reminded me I turned to daddy. "Daddy, we need to stop by the old studio and reenroll, oh and we need to find a dojo somewhere." I said taking a bite out of the lasagna which I have to say I put my foot in. I felt Huey next to me staring at me, his deep wine colored eyes that tell me nothing in a face that has been slapped by god himself, to say Huey was good looking was practically an insult. He looked at me still which I have to say made me feel a bit self-conscious, did I have sauce on my face? I looked ahead of me to Yazmin, I had been avoiding her gaze because if I had she would know I was freaking out about Huey, But I had to know.

She looked at me at the same time our eyes meeting and she just smirked at me, what the hell does that mean. Oh she so knows Dammit.

"Oh well honey we can go tomorrow, besides we can go see the shop and see what we will need for it. I'm hoping to open at the end of summer."

"Cool beans daddy-o." Yazmin said, even though I was the one who said something. This only bothered me for a second as I could still feel Huey's gaze on me. So I looked at him as well, and he just continued to stare then that cute little glare he has come back as he said. "You do martial arts?"

"Yeah, but Yazmin is better than me at it." It was true I was better at the technical stuff, the proper forms and the meditation. While Yazmin was fast and could pack a punch, I know from all the times we practiced.

"Jaz, not true you won the bet, you got your belt before me."

"Ha, that was a technicality; I only got it first because J comes before Y in the alphabet."

"Yo, Huey ain't you into all that kicky shit too?" riley said taking another mouthful of food.

"That's right boy don't you go to that dojo off of Market. Why don't you cutie pies just go there, it's just around the corner from the high school, in fact I see them using the school track all the time." Granddad said to us. This was perfect, we can go there tomorrow as well, see what it's all about but I'm sure if Huey goes there this place is legit, with all the muscles I can see under his black shirt, oh an did I mention he smells like chocolate.

"What chu' say 'bout a bet." Riley asked Yazzie. No absolutely not, the bet shall ever be discussed.

"Nothing, She said nothing about a bet right Yazmin." I said looking into her soul

"Yes, no bets were mentioned." I let out a breath. I looked at Huey again just cause you know, Sexy Huey with weird intoxicating eyes and smelling like chocolate and shit. He looked back at me and a dimple showed for a fraction of a second before he turned away. Okay he has dimples, Huey Can you actually not I mean, am I still a human form? Have I not turned to goo right before these people very eyes? I dare not to look at Yazmin, who I know is having a field day with this. As the rest of dinner passes, with sly looks from the both of us, and daddy and Robert talking about some sports team, they were about to leave when Huey looked at me.

"We, should spar sometime." He said then turned away not waiting on an answer, and walked across the street catching up to his brother and grandfather. I was watching them cross the street when Riley said something I couldn't hear and Huey smacking him across the head. They entered the house and I closed the door to see Yazmin staring at me.

"You-, "she started and then I cut her off.

"Yazzie, can you let the dogs back in I'm going to go take a shower." I said in a rush, running up the stairs and into the bathroom. I heard her laugh, from behind the door and walk away. HUH, tonight was stressful.

The Next Morning…

I felt a wet nose next to my face when my brain slowly came back to consciousness; a tiny black dog was sleeping on my pillow. I picked up my phone to see what time it is, it was lost between my covers and pillow and the hours of night I spend on Tumblr and Reddit. I tiredly look for it on my bed and I ended up sleeping on it, but I grab it and look at it, 11:53. Hmmmph no I want sleep, but a tiny dog is now looking at me with its big brown eyes. Okay Gambino stop looking at me like that, I'll get up, stubborn ass dog. He hops off my bed and leaves the room my phone beeps and it's a text from Yazmin.

'Are you up yet? Sleepy ass, get to the studio by three to sign some papers and check out dads shop.'

I text back 'go fall off a cliff. I'll be there :P'

I go do morning stuff and open the back door for Gambino to run around with Kendrick. I grab the box of cinnamon toast crunch and make me a bowl when I get a text.

'Ask Huey to take you to the dojo and 'spar with him' ;)'

I start blushing at the message, refusing to text back but also thinking about how great of an idea that was so I put on shorts and a Childish Gambino shirt I got from his concert in March. I let the curls run free with a cute pink headband a little mascara and we are in business. I decided that Kendrick and Gambino can stay in the backyard, putting some water dishes out there I left to go across the street.

Each step I take I can fill more and more butterflies, and I'm not even sure why. I take a deep breath as I reach the front porch and another breath as I knock on the door, and I wait. Should it be taking this long I mean the house isn't that big, oh my god what am I going to say when he open the door? Hey Huey… No I already hate myself. Aye you me dojo now, ugh please? No, no, no, ewww. What if he doesn't even open the door what if it's Riley or Granddad Robert, I didn't even prepare for that. I am sure I can find it on my own, they said mercat street, Right? But as soon as I was about to bolt the door opened, and Huey was standing in front of me looking down at me.

"Jazmin." He said

"Ugh Huey hi, how are you, are you busy?"

"No, I'm not what do you need."

Oh my god Jaz get yourself together, he is just a really good looking guy that smells like Godiva milk chocolate. "Well, I was just wondering if you could show me where that dojo is. I would try to get there myself but I get lost going to the bathroom at night, haha." What in the actual fuck, what am I saying I shouldn't be allowed to interact with humans.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He said closing the door behind himself pulling out keys.

"Oh that's great, we can take the car, and you just tell me where to go okay?"

He just walks across the street to the car; I guess that's a yes. I follow him noticing how he doesn't sag his pants, which makes his butt look magnificent, like his ass should be in a museum. I am almost sad to have reached the driver side of the car, the quote 'what chu gon' do with that big fat Butt" enters the mind, I giggled and said wiggle wiggle wiggle, under my breath, Huey was looking at me like I was insane. I hopped in the car and started it up, and the speakers started blasting,' Yes' by childish Gambino and, I turned it down.

"Sorry, about that." I said putting on my seat belt and starting the car.

"Who is this?"

"What? You never herd Childish Gambino?"

"Am I supposed too?"

"Yes he is the best rapper; he just gets it with his lyrics, you know, it's like he is rapping about my life."

"Turn left at the corner, I like this at least."

"Oh, by the time I'm done with you, we'll be going to his concert."

"You know how to get to the high school from here?"

"Yeah, you just go straight and turn right on market right?"

"Exactly, go that way but go left."

"You got it captain." We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, I was silently singing the song lyrics and nodding my head to the beat of the song. Again I felt the familiar gaze of Huey Freeman, on me but I was driving and couldn't take my eyes off the road. Turning the corner on market he points at out the window.

"You see that building with the big blue doors and the banner, that's it."

"Oh wow it's not far from the studio or home at all."

"Yeah, I usually run here."

He said as I pulled into the parking lot of the dojo which was called the Jasmin Dragon, Ha Oh My God.

"Oh, it's fate." I said pulling into a parking spot.

"Yeah, I thought you would get a kick out of that." He said getting out the car and walking to the big doors, me close behind him. Entering the building it looked very calming, there was a burning incense smell that instantly hit you like cherry blossoms and cinnamon, it was darkly lit but most of the light came from the big windows in the back of the studio. This place is amazing.

Huey came back to where I was standing with an Asian man with a big goatee but no hair on his head, he was wearing sweat pants and a dragon ball z shirt walking with a big cane shaped like a dragon. He looked to be about mid to late 40s and he is wearing the biggest smile. "Hello, welcome to the Jasmin Dragon, I am Iroh but you can call me uncle everyone else does, well except for Huey but I think he is one egg short of a dozen." He says shaking my hand.

"Hello, I'm Jazmin, my sister and I would love to join your dojo, it's absolutely beautiful in here."

"Ah, named after a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl, it fits." I blush and look down.

"Well aren't you smooth talkers, Iroh aren't you married and 67." Huey says somehow materializing right next to me. This boy needs a bell. Wait 67 it's so true that Asian's do not age till they are like 80.

"Huey you do not need to hater player." He says hitting him with the lower end of the cane. I immediately laugh at him. I love this old dude he is so funny. "Now Jazmin, what level are you and your sister?"

"Oh we are both black belts in, Kung fu, karate, jujitsu, tai chi and three other types of martial arts." They both looked at me without speaking. "My sister and I are very competitive, she is much better than me though, she hits hard."

"How old are you two?" Iroh asked

"We are both 16 but we will be 17 in September."

"How long have you too been studying?"

"Since we were five, but we've been dancing and doing gymnastics since we were three."

"So you two are twins, splendid."

"Shocked, the hell out of me." Huey said

"Well I would love a demonstration, you can spar with huey."

"What?" Huey and I said at the same time.

"Yes no time like the present and Huey is the only one at this dojo who could possibly take you."

"Iroh, you can't just spring these things on people you old coot." Huey then ducked the can but then missed the cane at the bottom. "Oww." He said grabbing his shin.

"Now, are you ready young Jazmin."

UGH….WHAT?


	3. New Friends

Jazmin Dubois…

Huey came at me first, he shifted to his right and swung, I dodged it but he got my ankle with his foot and I was down, I quickly recovered and found my center. He was fast, so when he came at me again on my left side but I saw his other fist move so I dodged right and blocked his left hand with my right by grabbing his wrist pulling it forward using the momentum to lift my leg and kick him square in the jaw. He was behind me so I quickly moved to where we were facing each other again.

"Not Bad." He said getting back up. I didn't wait for him to recover though so I immediately charged at his right then faked left to hit him in his side, but he blocked that then I tried going for the other side but faked and swung my leg to knock him back down. He hopped back to his feet quickly coming at me, kicking at my side, I back flipped and evaded the hit and to get some space between us, he charged at me again hitting me on my right and grabbing my leg that was kicking at his side but I hopped up did a twist in the air hitting him in the other jaw now, and freeing myself from his grasp.

"C'mon Huey, You can do better than that right?" he came at me jumping in the air and send a kick to my face that I just didn't see coming, the hit to my jaw hurt. I had to stop myself from cursing, we had about one more min and I wanted to get him down. I charged at his left hoping to fake right but he dodged right and caught my arm and spun me around so that my back was facing his front, my right arm behind my back. He was taller than me so I went for his ankles but he wouldn't budge so dropped all of my weight and flipped him over my shoulder using his weight against him. I charged and straddled him punching him in the jaw on the right and then the left then he grabbed both of my hands and wrapped his legs around mine and rolled over so that I was on my back and he was about to punch me on my left but a bell rang.

"Excellent, you have an amazing form and sight." Iroh said walking towards us, "I can't wait to see your sister fight, and you say she is better than you. I'll see you Monday at 6 and we will end at 10pm until school starts back up again and again on Thursday same times."

I was still on the floor under Huey when I said. "Amazing see you then." Iroh walked away, and then I realized Huey was still on top of me. He must have realized the same thing at the same time because he immediately got up, and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"You're better than I would have given you credit for." He said looking into my eyes, I smiled at him.

"I am just full of surprises aren't I?" He looked at me some more, and I saw the clock behind his head. It was almost two and I didn't need to be at the shop till three so I looked back at Huey. "You want to get something to eat with me I'm starving."

"Yeah, there is a vegan restaurant across the street from the school called 'soy beam'."

"Sure, anything is fine with me." He then turned to go put back on his street clothes. I went over to my phone and saw I had a message from Yazzie.

'Dance and gymnastics classes on Tuesday Friday and Saturday Tuesday and Friday from 11 to 3 and Saturday is from 10 to 8pm, '

"Cool beans at the dojo on Monday and Thursday from 6pm to 10pm." I texted back and then Huey and his afro came through the door, black shirt and scowl and all. He seemed to be deep in thought but of course with Huey you can never tell what he is thinking, he looks at me and says, "lets go." We walk to the car and for the most part he is quiet. When we get to the restaurant that is directly across the street from the school, it must be new because I have never seen this place before.

The inside was cute, pictures of vegetables and murals of the history of veganism, but it was quite with a few people working on laptops. Huey orders for the both of us, which I don't mind since I wouldn't know what to get anyway, but he also pays for me as well, which is nice. When we sit we dive right into the salads in front of us, we haven't talked since we left the studio and it's kind of awkward so I say, "you are much better than I thought you would be."

"I'm full of surprises aren't I?" he said back without missing a beat.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask him

"Why?"

"Just answer, please." I looked at him with my green eyes. I didn't even do it on purpose; I just do that when I want something. He looks unfazed but he doesn't show a lot of emotion.

"Green, but ummm mostly black." Was this Huey nervous? Why was he nervous, this is interesting?

"How long have you been doing martial arts?"

"Since I was four, I started at this little studio in Chicago."

"Are you from Chicago?"  
"Yeah."

"When did you move here?"

"When I was 8, granddad moved us out here."

I wanted to ask why but that seemed rude, so I stayed with lighter topics while we were eating. I laughed at his rants and I even got to see one of his dimples when I was talking about my 6th grade recital, when I completely busted my ass in front of like three hundred people. My phone beeped and it was about 15 minutes till three, I didn't want to but I do have to get to dads shop and help out.

"You have to go." He said it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I need to go to my dad's shop and help him I got to be there by three." So we cleaned up our plastic bowls and headed out the door. He looked at me as he opened my door to the truck.

"I'll see you Jazmin." He said "I am going to run, so I'll see you later."

"You sure I don't mind-"he cut me off

"I'll see you" he said then walked away, that booty bouncing. Huey has a really sweet soul I can tell, that much about him. He loves his brother and would do anything for him or his grandfather.

Getting to the shop I see three figures in the big window. One is clearly my father and since I am 99.9% sure I am in the car, the next one must be my sister but, the blonde one I didn't know. Yazzie sees me pull into the small parking lot in front of the shop and next to dads car she runs out, the blond girl who is absolutely stunning, walks out with her.

"Jazzy, have fun with your new BOOOOOOOOooooo." She said, I rolled my eyes getting out the car.

I blushed profusely, at that moment I just so happen to remember that Huey was on top of me during the spar. "Shut up, hoebag. Who is this beautiful lady?" I said hoping to distract her from my blushing face.

"Aye what up nigga, I am Cindy McPherson aka C-Merph aka C murdah." She then flipped her long blond braid over her shoulder. "but you can call me Cindy." Cindy was gangsta fabulous, wearing a t-shirt with snoop dogg on it with blue jean short shorts with rhinestones on it and a big gold chain that read, "C-Murph" she has big blue eyes and diamond studs in her ears. "Aye that's dope yah looks just alike, But yo eyes man they go on forever." She said staring at me.

"Thanks Cindy, you can call me Jazz, or Jazmin." I said

"Cindy goes to the dance studio with us next door, she is also going to help dad in the shop, and she got mad skills."

"Yeah , I'm gonna be braiding bitches hair, and I can do a mean press and curl"

"Welcome to the family Cindy." Then her dad comes out.

"Girls I could use some help in here. Oh Jazmin come see, it's a bit of a fixer upper but I think it has a ton of potential." I excitedly walked through the doors to the shop and it was long and narrow. It seems to have been a beauty shop previously because there was already like six sinks and hella outlets. It was dusty and dark and this terrible green and beige color, but it does have potential.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think this place is going to be fabulous. We should get some artist to draw up a mural and put it on the walls and hard wood floors, this tile has got to go-"I looked around; they were just looking at me. "Are none of you going to write this down." Then Yazzie took out her phone while dad and Cindy started sweeping. The rest of the night ended off with us dancing around in the space and just cleaning, me throwing out ideas and all of us just collaborating.

Cindy is a smart girl, she is brilliant when it comes to the whole knowing how to get stuff, and apparently she is very connected for a 15 year old. I like her a lot, she meshes well with Yazzie and I, she and Yazzie has tons of things to talk about between their love of sports and rap music, but I never felt excluded. We all talked and laughed more than we have in months. But even with all the distractions I couldn't help but think about a pair of wine colored eyes.

Huey Freeman…

I was just sitting here, under this tree looking over Woodcrest like some weird vigilantly, I felt myself being able to understand someone like batman. Lonely and misunderstood. Not really fitting in anywhere. But I am not batman, I am not in a cape, nor do I want to be, nor do I want to save this town but, batman you know.

It was at this moment I decided I shouldn't be smoking weed, but I didn't care. I hear a guitar, next to me and look over at Ceasar, his guitar in his lap he was strumming but not really playing anything, Ceasar is my best friend in so many words. We moved here at the same time, him from Brooklyn and me from Chicago, he had long dreads and dark skin, his parents were Jamaican and they owned a store in the mall. We clicked, when we first met I was sitting alone on the playground at the elementary school, reading a book about Martin Luther King jr he came next to me and sat there. We didn't talk we just sat there, and this happened every day for two months when one cold day in November under this same tree, he asked, "What are you reading?"

"I am reading about great African American leaders of the 1920s."

"Why?"

"So I can become one."

He sat for a second, nodded and said, "Cool"

And that is how it happened.

He is now sitting there patiently, he knows I called him for a reason, but I haven't said anything since he got here almost an hour ago. But he continues to play with the guitar in his hands, not saying anything and sighing every 35-40 seconds. Ugh he is so annoying. I exhale and he looks at me and finally puts the guitar to the side.

"You finally going to talk, Huey or did you really call me for no reason?"

This little fuck. "Okay, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"I am still trying to figure this out myself, now specifically."

"Okay so this girl." I didn't get to finish, Ceasar gasped like he saw some alien come from the sky.

"What? I never thought I would live to see the day." He started grabbing his chest and breathing deeply. "You are going to give me a heart attack; you are having a girl problem?"

"it's not a problem, more like a complication."

"And who is this girl? Please tell me it's not Maya. It's Maya isn't it, that girl has been after your dick since middle school."

I rolled my eyes, "it's not Maya."

He looked at me expectantly, "Well who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"No, she just moved here from California with her sister and father. Her name is Jazmin."

"So you like her." I really didn't know, I have never really liked anyone like that, is this how it felt? Being all nervous and confused and wanting to smell someone this bad. I mean the girl smells like coconuts and lime and the color pink. I had no idea that the color pink even had a smell until she walked past me.

"I wouldn't say that, but she does fascinate me and she smells like pink."

"What does pink even smell like."

"Jazmin, she has really deep green eyes, and curly reddish blonde hair and an ass that would make me thank god." He was staring at me; he needs to stop because it is freaking me out. "Dude, you are freaking me out."

"Well that makes two of us. Huey I can't believe you have a crush on someone. She must be one hell of a girl." He said laying back down on the tree. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean, nothing happened." Then I thought about the spar and her hips on my stomach when she flipped me, my jaw still hurt. She was so light but I could feel every muscle in her thigh.

"No, something definitely happened, spill."

"Well she is into martial arts and she is going to be training with me and Iroh, but Iroh wanted us to spar, and she almost beat me." I left out the whole straddle part, I already don't want to talk about it and that would have been awful. Ceasar knows how I am about martial arts and if someone could even get a solid hit on me it would be amazing.

"Oh now I definitely, have to meet this girl. The Domestic Terrorist being beat, by a girl."

"She is super strong to be so tiny, if I would not have flipped us over she would've had me for sure. But my record still stands." I sighed, "And we went to soy beam, and we just talked till she had to leave. Then I walked here called you and now we have made it full circle."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Oh I almost forgot, she has an identical twin sister named Yazmin, and their dad is opening a beauty salon off market, right next to the dance studio apparently."

"She has a twin sister? How do you tell them apart?"

"Jazmin has these beautiful deep green eyes, like really green while Yazmin has light silver green eyes. You will know immediately when you see them."

"So I do get to meet them."

"You are a nuisance." I say siting back on the tree, he grabs his guitar and starts strumming a tune I don't recognize, but it is very mellow. As the sun hangs in the west, making the sky a kaleidoscope of colors I couldn't help but think about those beautiful green eyes


End file.
